Bird that Cannot Fly
by Alice De Blois
Summary: Miku always thought she was unlucky. She was deemed a psychopath and now, her home has changed into a Whore House for those peacekeepers that comes into her district every year. She is raped, her family not spared, and she resents it all. Until she meets Len, confident and striking, she learns that she is part of a rebellion. Can she find love in the hardest of time? LEMONS.
1. The Girl in the Cage

**Whoop~ New fanfic~**

**It's sad to say I'm thinking of more ideas than updating them. ._.**

**Well, enjoyyyyy~**

Bird that Cannot Fly

_The Girl in the Cage._

Chapter 1- Miku

_They _came like the storm.

Perhaps we weren't prepared well enough, so when they came, we were sweep away by the gust of wind.

The women were spared, but the men weren't. _They _killed the men brutally, sparing some for the 'Project' they keep uttering about.

I couldn't catch what they were saying in particular, to be precise, no one could.

_They_ were wrapped tightly with their balloon-y white one-piece clothing and head gear that protected them from anything, _they_ jabbed us with their shiny black guns, yelling in gibberish that I couldn't understand.

No, _they_ we talking in perfect English, I was just scared, timid even, to hear what they were talking.

* * *

We have heard about Rumors from the east-side of Krypton, the one nearest to civilization, nearest to the Capitol, they told us the people in the Capitol was gearing up for a rebellion from other parts of Krypton.

Of course, _they _were the Capitol people. Those sick things, I have heard of them. I have heard that _they_ partied from morning to night, their ballroom packed well with lumps of roasted meats and perfectly iced cupcakes, and even the spirits they drank was special, I've heard once you drink it, you can turn into anything you want.

And if it wasn't terrible enough, those people have so much things, so much food to sample that they even drink a cup of water that makes you puke when you down it down, so you can continue eating to your content.

Of course it's different here, the Capitol people will despise you if you have your fat bulging out from your shirt, we, on the other hand, will commend those people, because food here is sacred, we aren't allowed to hunt for food, that's why people can't survive until old age.

So that's why they are here now, the newest soldiers –or _peacekeepers_ as they like to call themselves- is dispatched here to train, it looks at it that way, but the deep dark secret that lies within is even something that no one can tell.

They round all us up onto the parade, it's here where we are always packed like sardines for important messages from the Capitol or to celebrate their pathetic festivals, but as always, the Capitol was only the one having fun.

I always despised them. I was like a bird, one that couldn't fly; I wanted bravely to spread my wings, fly away to somewhere high, where no one could touch me.

* * *

"Citizens of District 12," A static voice towers from the boom box situated at the corners of each column in the parade.

That was what we were called, my granny told me that Krypton was surrounded by twelve districts, how Krypton came about was a mystery.

"Let us welcome our newest peacekeepers, do note them, because in the future, who know, they might be keeping your safety in the Districts."

I stifle a laugh at the mention of this sentence, how gullible did the Capitol think we were? All these times, I wanted to be brave and tell them face to face how evil, how unjust they were, but I learned to keep my mouth shut, because you might never know what the Capitol would have done to you if you babble like that.

"This is a constant reminder that we, and will always, watch you, even the strongest of your pack can't defy us, do you remember how the Districts used to rebel against us and failed horribly?" The static crackles.

We kept our silence, "Without further ado," The cheerfulness was back in his voice, "I shall call the newest sergeant to give us our speech, Gakupo!"

A guy, with long streaks of purple on his hair walks confidently onto stage, "It is a pleasure to be able to serve this _wonderful_ district," Gakupo gush, "And I think my boys," he beckons to those next to him, a mighty row of boys this time, I could have note that there was almost 28 of them, "Would also like to thank you all for your warm welcome, and we will be in your care from now on."

_How dare them!_ I thunder in my mind, _how dare they still speak to us like that when they killed almost all of the guys in the district?_

It didn't really matter to me, I lost my father in the war that raged on when I was just little, I don't remember him, so I don't feel my heart twinge or anything.

But my eyes still roam around, they keep the parade surprisingly clean, there is not one speck of blood in the parade, but I can catch the sweet with a hint of salty smell in the air.

Then I see her, my Mother, the one that I didn't really love. I guess you could say I was weird, when I was small; everyone clung on to their Mother, only I kept my distance.

I was scared of her, she was weak, and I didn't like weak people. She completely shut down when she heard the news of Dad, but now I could see her, her hands grasping tightly on Mikuo, my brother.

They have heard the news; my Mother was friends with one of the east-side persons, they knew they killed the guys, so my Mother ordered my brother to have a sex transplant. They got rid of his length, and gave him one of the female organs.

Mother even paid great money for his hair to grow longer, and she spent all of my money to buy him cosmetic.

That was uncalled for. I'm her real daughter here. Not him. He is just an orphan she adopted.

Sometimes I wonder if maybe, just maybe, I tell the guards that he's actually a guy, and then they will capture him. But I dismissed it immediately, I was sounding childish.

* * *

"Please, don't capture him!" I see a china-bob woman with salmon streaks clutching the small child in a cradle, "He's just a little boy!"

"Rules are rules, now hand him over or _else_." One of the peacekeeper threatens.

"Please," The woman is now on her knees, her face stained with pearls of tears.

"Give him to us!" The man grabs the baby's tunic.

"No!" The woman is hugging his knees.

"Tsk," The peacekeeper knees her in the stomach and the woman coils away immediately, wrapping her arms around her stomach in a desperate attempt to protect herself.

The man grabs his gun, pointing its back at her, he hammered it down on her face several times, and the wails of the woman threaten to make me puke my breakfast.

Until it stopped, the crack of her skull in contact with the gun, and the woman give her last breathe and stops shouting. The man seems satisfied with what he has done as he grabs the now sobbing baby.

We don't do anything; we just stare, and stare, and stare.

No one do anything.

* * *

"What can you do?" The administrator strained voice asks.

"I-I can heal," We are now in line for the admin stuff, we're supposed to report what we can do so they'll give us a job.

The man writes a 'H' in big red letters and shoos her away.

"What about you?" The man asks me and I proceed to his desk.

"I can sing," I whisper.

"I don't think that counts," He warns, his eyebrows furrowing in worry.

"I…I don't have anything I can do, then."

He sighs and marks an 'N' on my wrist. I don't know what these letters mean, but as I go to the row where those 'N' people stand, my Mother shoots me a pained look, her hand still clasping with Mikuo like his her last strand of hope.

I don't do anything back to her.

"Miku,"

I turn back to see a green-shorthaired girl smiling sadly at me.

"Gumi," I greet back.

"I hear them telling as, you know," Gumi whispers to me, "That these N people are the ones that are supposed to _entertain_ the peacekeepers."

"Huh?"

"We're in their grasp now, they can order us to do anything, and they can even rape us, I hear."

My face pale at the mention of _rape_, "Oh," I choke out.

Gumi hesitantly shows me her wrist, "But we're in the same group."

I look back at my Mother, and catch her red letters, 'H' and the curse that dooms over us, 'N', I look at Mikuo and he mouths an 'N' at me, pointing to his wrist.

"Get into position!" Gakupo commands, suddenly.

I stand rigid next to Gumi, and Gakupo walks down the row like he's a bride walking floating down to marry his 'Right-one'.

He spots Gumi and smirks lustfully, stroking one of her loose hair and tucking it back to her ear, Gumi shivers at the touch, her knees seems to be ready to buckle down any moment.

Gakupo's hand move dangerously down to her skirt and I can't help but feel the flame of fury in my stomach, raging on.

He stops in the middle and laugh ever so quietly, "Don't be scared, little kitty." He grasps one of her bottom and Gumi gasp.

He continues strolling until he reaches me, "Miss Hatsune," He calls, "I've heard a lot about you."

I don't say anything.

He clutches at my hair and lowers his mouth to my neck, licking it.

I gag at the action, and he laughs, this time a little louder, "You're quite the interesting one," He licks his bottom lip and continues meandering.

"Mrs. Hatsune,"

My Mom stills at his mention of her name, "Yes?"

"I will have something to discuss with you, later." He says chilly and walk away, his train of tail behind his suit flowing ever so slightly.

Everyone give a sigh of relieve, but I don't.

There is still tomorrow to face.

* * *

I'm clutching my hot chocolate in my hand, trembling slightly.

"What do you think he's talking to Mother about?" Mikuo asks.

_I don't know, Whore. Ask her yourself._

"What if something is happening as we speak?"

_Well, I'm glad it's not me who's in trouble._

"What is going to happen to us?"

_I don't know_.

"Are we going to survive?"

_Ah. That I know_. "No." My answer comes directly as a blade, "We're just birds in a cage," I correct myself, "I am the Girl in the cage."

Mikuo looks at me confused, just then, the door clicks open and we stand up, Mikuo rushing to Mother's side.

"What did he say?" Mikuo says, a edge in his voice.

"He… wants… us… to… give…up….this… house," My Mother voice shakily answers, stopping in the middle to breathe hastily, "He wants to house to be a Whore house."

I draw a breath at her words, "And did you agree?"

"…Yes."

Rage fuels my will for living; I was always that, a girl with rage. "Why?_!_" I shout.

"He would have killed us, Miku."

"I don't want to be a whore; do you know what those people will say about us? About _You_?"

"I…I don't care."

"And you allowed that? With open arms? Would you spread your legs just for a will to live?"

"I would expect that you would gladly accept death," Mother shouts, "But I still want to live."

"With the knowledge that you would be taint?" I spat out.

"Enough, both of you!" Mikuo shouts.

I cringe at his shout. Mikuo never shouts. _Never_.

"Go to your room, Miku." Mikuo croaks.

"Gladly." I shot back and storm up to my room.

_What have my family become_?

* * *

At night, I don't force myself to sleep, because by then, I will have those nightmares haunt me.

Then I hear it, the rustle of leaves, but there is no wind, I rise from my bed and look out of my open window.

Staring back at me is a pair of cerulean blue eyes.

"Hi," He says.

I don't scream, I don't shout. I'm quite used to all these.

"Funny, you don't scream,"

"I don't." I whisper, "I'm not your average teenage maniac."

He chuckles and flips into my room onto my bed.

"I've heard a whole deal of you, Hatsune Miku."

"Like what?" I challenge.

"You're deemed a Psychopath, you don't scream or shout, you have nightmares all the time, and you like leeks." The boy says, "I know this much."

I stare at him, "Aren't you supposed to be dead? The men in Dsitrict 12 are dead."

"I'm not from District 12," He laughs.

I reach out and touch his hair, it was on impulse, I don't normally touch guys, in fact, I haven't touched one, _ever_.

The boy brightens like a tomato and playfully slap my hands away, "Oh, right, you don't know my name. I'm Kagamine Len."

I sit back down on my bed and smile, "You said you're not from District 12," I say, ignoring what he told me just now, "Where are you from?"

"I'm from District 13," He tells me harshly, the trace of his laughter gone, "Like you, I'm a bird trapped in a cage."

**~End of Chapter 1~**

* * *

**Tell me what you think~~ A review is appreciated~**


	2. Scars

**Well, yeah, I guess you guys know the Hunger Games**

**I'm like totally in love with that book and movie, so yeah, I decided to use some of that in my story.**

**I also have a Hunger Games inspired story called Hourglass; you can check it out sometimes.**

**Though this isn't going to be like The Hunger Games, not at all, there wouldn't be the Games but Miku might resemble Katniss in a way, she's the sole pillar of the family and her family depends on her to live and she's going to hunt.**

**Enjoyyyyy~**

**(Warning: Rated M for language but not so much vulgar. Well because Miku's mother **_**is**_** a drug addict, but it's used purely on this chapter, I don't see it in any other future chapters but if there is, I'll apply this warning.)**

Bird That Cannot Fly

_Scars_

Chapter 2 - Miku

"_Like You, I'm a bird trapped in the cage."_

"What do you mean?" I swallow tentatively.

"District 13 got bombed by the Capitol, so your little District got our job."

"You mean prostitution?"

He nods slowly.

"So… did they…" I beckon to him, "You know, do _that_ to you?"

He chuckles but don't answer my question, "I'll see you soon, Miku."

With that, he's gone, leaving my confused and a little tinge of hope, finally a person, who can understand my pain, my suffering.

And I'm glad for that.

I awake, the puffy flakes of white snow landing on my window, it has been 2 months since the mysterious person called Kagamine Len visited me.

And those 2 Months definitely was my worse.

Every day, all different kind of men comes into our house, there's a wide variety of them, skinny with hints of death surrounding their eyes, fat merchants who flaunt their fortune around.

How I despise them.

My Mother doesn't know that I hate her too. She doesn't know I can hear her moans and the occasional grunts from Gakupo at night.

They don't know.

And Mikuo does nothing to shield me from them, no one really protects you.

Because how will someone care about someone like me? Hopelessly deranged in all shapes of way and mentally crushed.

I hate myself too.

* * *

I tie my hair into a braid as I slip on to a green blouse and mud-colored pants.

"Are you going to the Forest today?"

I jump and turn around. Mikuo.

"Yes." I answer curtly.

"Care to allow me to join you?"

"Why?"

"I guess sometimes I just need to help my little sister with her job."

"I'm not your little sister."

He sighs a little and I push him away, allowing passage to the door.

* * *

I dash to the Forest and lift the fence; it was to protect us from those people in District 13, some of the elders –who had lived to tell the tale- told us that District 13 rebelled against the Capitol, but in the end, District 13 lose the war and it burn to pieces.

Now there are only toxic fumes rising from that district so the electrical fence was shut down.

It's actually illegal to hunt but we do it because we want to live. When Hunger is controlling your mind the last thing you think about is the whipping and punishment to come.

I decide to climb a tree and wait there for any chance of game, in winter all the animals might either be migrating or hibernating.

Looks like the odds won't be in my favor this winter.

* * *

I sigh as I sling my empty bad over my shoulder, when I pass by the bakery my legs seem ready to buckle down anytime soon.

I swing open the door, the gush of heat reaching my face and I heave a sigh of relieve.

I made it home, alive.

"How was today?" Mikuo asks.

"No game,"

I look down on the red couch, my Mother down there, wisp of smoke coming out from her mouth.

"What are you doing?" I demand, taking the weed out from her mouth.

She protests a little but slump down back on her chair, "I'm smoking Pot, Captain obvious."

"I'm in the forest, shivering to death, worrying about how we can survive this winter and you're here smoking Pot?" I scream.

Mikuo flinches a little.

"Give it back," My Mother hisses.

"No!"

She rises from her couch and I close my eyes, bracing myself for the punch, but it doesn't come, instead she goes into the kitchen, taking out a bottle of brandy.

"Mikuo, stop her!" I tell him.

But he doesn't move. He stands there, gaping.

I move across the room and empty the brown and yellow spirits, my Mother searching around the cupboard, oblivious to what I am doing.

"Where's the alcohol?" She splutters.

"I threw it." I answer.

"Fuck!" She swipes the plates off the dirty countertop and they land on the floor in rage.

"Why did you do that?" She demands.

"You're just hurting your body!"

"Do you know how many money were wasted on those?"

The sentence snaps something in me and I push her, "Of course _I _do, because it's _my_ money, I earned those and I get to do what I want with them, those was for emergency not for your own bloody pleasure!"

She bares her teeth, "How dare you talk to me like that, how dare you talk _about_ me like that! I'm your Mother!"

I stand up, my body fueled with rage, "You sure are my Mother, but you don't act like it. Do you remember telling me to say the truth, no matter how much it hurt? And here it is now: You've turned into a whore!"

She strides towards me, leaving an angry mark on my face, "How dare you? You wander off to the woods everyday but I have to endure all of those goddamned gossip?"

"Gossip? I warned you didn't I? _You_ were the one who didn't listen to me,"

She looks just about to snap, "You really think I wanted to do this? He would have ratted out you for hunting in the woods; he would have ratted out Mikuo in being a guy! He knows what we've done in the past few years; he knows you killed the peacekeeper."

I don't say anything, "I'm going to my room."

"Come back here, Hatsune Miku, I'm not done with you yet!" my Mother yells in pure rage.

I ignore her and slam the door shut, making sure the sound echoes loud enough so everyone can hear.

* * *

I try to go to sleep, but streaks of purple hair and the colors of yellow, brown and white spirits haunt my dreams, I awake, the blood drained from my face, screaming for my Father to run.

We promised not to talk about this.

It was a few years ago, the peacekeepers came back annually, and then I saw him, the lieutenant peacekeeper, Rinta.

He was controlling and abusive, he was in charge of the mining works in District 12.

One day, when he was fooling around with those girls that were desperate for money, he accidentally pressed the bomb's button and the mine exploded, killing my Father with it.

Of course he was too in a daze to notice, he took drugs.

I didn't know until Luka, my best friend told me. And in return for such valuable news, she paid the price.

_They_ raped her and hanged her to a tree.

But I wouldn't let Luka's death go to waste, so I presented myself to Rinta, I seduced him, and when we were drinking together, I poisoned his wine.

I killed him; I made sure it looked like an accident.

Rinta, the peacekeeper who drank too much wine and consumed too much drugs, it was strange if he didn't die.

So they ruled it as an accident. No one can find out, no one.

He deserved it. Father was my only pillar of hope. He taught me how to hunt and sing, I love him a lot. He was the only one who could understand me.

* * *

"Miku," The warm voice calls from the window.

"Len," I greet.

I hear him smile and he settles on the bed, "How was your day?"

I dismissed him and lie down flat on the bed, "Just for today, stay with me?"

* * *

**~End of Chapter 2~**

**Sorry, those two chapters didn't have many LenKu, I'll make it up to you somehow okay?**

**Review will be appreciated! :3**


End file.
